SECRETOS Y RESCATES
by RoxyAgresteHamato15
Summary: Los Newmans retan a Grojbanda pasar la noche en el peligroso y aterrador bosque de Peaceville donde Corey comete el error de aceptar el reto y esto provoca que Slenderman rapte a Laney. Corey solo tendrá una solución encontrar a Laney sin saber que ella tiene un secreto familiar que la involucra con los creepypastas
1. Chapter 1

**HOLA!**

**ESTE FIC LO CONVINE CON 2 COSAS DE LAS QUE ME GUSTAN GROJBAND Y CREPPYPASTAS, Y ESTO FUE LO QUE ME SALIO: **

**SECRETOS Y RESCATES **

**Summary: **

**-Los Newmans han retado Grojband a pasar la noche en el peligroso y aterrador bosque de Peaceville, que por alguna razón a Laney le dan recuerdos de este, pero Corey comete el error de aceptar el reto y esto provoca que Slenderman rapta a Laney.**

**Corey solo tendrá una solución encontrar a Slenderman para rescatar a Laney, sin saber que ella tiene un secreto que la involucra con los **

**Creepypastas.**

**TODOS SE LLEVAN BIEN, A EXCEPCION DE COREY Y CARRIE!**

**COMENCEMOS!**

**Edades:**

**Grojband: 16 **

**Newmans: 16 Laney: 15**

**Trina: 18 (oc: James – 19 años)**

**Creepy pastas:  
Jeff, Nina, Jane, Masky, Hoodie, Eyeless Jack: 16**

**Ben y Sally: 14**

**Slenderman: 20**

**Cap. 1: LA APUESTA Y LA CONSECUENCIA**

**El día 30 de diciembre todos estaban esperando el día de Halloween para poder celebrarlo pero a alguien le preocupaba mucho que ese día llegara… ya que cada Halloween algo malo le pasaba y esta vez presentía que esta ve sería algo que marcara su vida para siempre…**

**En el parque…**

**Laney y Lenny platicaban en el parque, Laney se veía un poco triste pero Lenny la consolaba y tomándose todo el tiempo para tranquilizarla como buen amigo que es, al igual que darle consejos para que pudieran, hasta que sus amigos les enviaron mensaje para ir a combatir a la banda del otro, sin más que decir Lenny le susurro algo al oído, provocando que ella se alegrara un poco, para después cada uno irse por su lado…**

**Con Grojband…**

Laney: Que pasa Corey?

Corey: Necesito que ganemos la competencia de Halloween

Laney: Pero…

Kin: Si, la competencia será genial y necesitamos ganar

Laney: Suena bien, pero…

Kon: Vamos Laney, será esta noche

Laney: Entonces mañana no hay nada

Corey: Pues claro

Laney: –suspira–

Corey: Porque tan preocupada?

Laney: Yo?! –Tono preocupado– no estoy preocupada

Corey: Por favor –la sienta en el sillón– te conozco desde que los 3 años, no puedes ocultarme nada

Laney: No me pasa nada –se levanta– estoy bien

Corey: Segura –la mira a los ojos–

Laney: –desvía la mirada– si –se aleja un poco– podemos ensayar ya?!

Kin: Esta bien

**Todos estaban confundidos por la extraña reacción de Laney respecto al Halloween, para suerte de ella no volvieron a comentar sobre el tema.**

**Llego la noche, los gemelos pidieron permiso para quedarse en la casa de Corey al igual que Laney solo que a ella la recogerían porque no se podían vestir en la misma habitación…**

**Corey se vistió de un guapo y sexy demonio (**se que es de Laney, pero que lindo *0*) **camiseta roja, pantalones oscuros, converse negros, capa de rojo terciopelo, con pupilentes rojo cereza y su peinado de siempre con su gorra teñida de negro, claro con la cola y los cuernos.**

**Kin se vistió de científico loco, uso camisa verde claro pantalones azules, converse negros, sus lentes pero con un poco estilo más hípster (**cuestión de ponerle un pedazo de cinta entre los ojos**) y la bata de laboratorio solo que añadió un peinado más loco a su estilo, pero como él era un poco más fuerte que Corey se veía lindo.**

**Kon se vistió de Hulk (**Jajaja, Kon es Hulk y Kin científico loco (película de Hulk) cuando se destranforma**) su personaje se pudo caracterizar ya que él es muy fuerte, llenito y alto, cosa que le lucio bien en el disfraz.**

**Ya todos listos se fueron a recoger a Laney, Corey toco la puerta y espero un poco, en lo que los gemelos estaban en la camioneta de Kon, pero al salir Laney… Corey se quedó con la boca abierta.**

**Laney estaba vestida de un ángel, llevaba un blusa de tirantes con lentejuelas, un suéter de tela blanca, un short blanco con cadenas, su cabello lo dejo suelto este le llega a la mitad de la espalda, junto a unos converse blancos, claro también con las alas y el arito que llevan arriba. Corey solo se quedó babeando al verla, se estaba tan hermosa.**

Laney: Tierra llamando a Corey, me copias, COREY!

Corey:Ah! –la mira– perdón Laney estaba distraído  
Kin: Apuesto a saber por quien  
Kon y Kin: JAJAJAJAJA!  
Corey: –se sonroja– te ves muy hermosa  
Laney: Gracias Corey, tú también te vez… encantador  
Corey: Gracias –le toma la mano– vámonos!

**Ya todo listos pusieron marcha hasta la competencia de Halloween, para sorpresa de todos era un baile y la competencia seria hasta las 9:00pm.**

Corey: Bien tenemos 2 horas y media para poder subir al escenario y rockear como nunca antes

Laney: Hay un error en tus planes  
Corey: Cual?

Laney: De donde sacamos la canción?

Corey: Fácil, asustamos a Trina, y tendremos la canción

Laney: Como sea, iré a ver a Lenny

Corey: No puedes! –celoso–

Laney: Y porque no? Es porque es un Newman!

Corey: Porque…! Porque…. Pues…. Quiero que nos ayudes acomodar los instrumentos

Laney: Kin y Kon ya los tienen listos –los apunta–

Kon: Es cierto amigo, bien iré a la mesa de bocadillos con Konnie

Kin: Y yo iré a bailar con Kim

Kon y Kin: ADIOSITO! –corren cada quien por su lado–

Laney: Vez solo ve con alguien y divierte un poco, ahora iré con Lenny

Corey: Pero…. Debemos conseguir la letra

Laney: Bien, pero después de esto iré con Lenny, quedo claro?

Corey: Esta bien –acepto resignado–

Laney: Mira allá esta Trina

Corey: Vamos –le toma la mano y se la lleva hasta donde esta Trina–

**POV COREY**

QUE ME ESTA PASANDO, YO NUNCA HE ACTUADO ASI CON LANEY

**POV FIN**

Laney: Corey!  
Corey: Ah

Laney: Corey que te está pasando?  
Corey: Yo… –se sonroja–

Trina: Miren hay esta mi hermanito y su novia  
Corey y Laney: No somos novios! –gritaron sonrojados–  
Trina: Si, como sea, les presento a James, es mi novio! 

**Al lado de Trina apareció un chico de cabello castaños y ojos verdes un poco más alto que Trina el cual estaba vestido de Vampiro al igual que Trina.**

James: Un gusto conocerlos  
Corey: Pero que paso con Nick?  
Trina: Hablas de ese perdedor, nah, ese estorbo ya está fuera de mi vida, ahora estoy con alguien más de mi estilo

Corey: Esto sonora raro, pero, espero que hagas feliz a mi hermana James  
James: Descuida Corey, yo amo a tu hermana y no dejare que ningún tarado me la quite

Corey: Eso espero  
Trina: Y porque están aquí?

James: Es claro que es por la competencia de bandas

Corey: Como lo sabes  
James: Trina me conto todo de ustedes  
Trina: Y apuesto a que quieres una canción no?  
Corey: Si no es mucha molestia  
Trina: Sabes hermano, tú puedes hacer tu propia canción, solo necesitas concentrarte y inspirarte en algo –se va con James–  
Laney: Ves, solo tienes que relajarte y divertirte, así podrás sacar más rápido la letra  
Corey: mph  
Laney: Como sea iré a ver a Lenny  
Corey: –le toma la mano– Lanes… yo… tu… ya sabes… bailar

Laney: Quieres invitarme a bailar? –Dice un poco incrédula–

Corey: Yo… si…  
Laney: Pues…

**De repente llega Carrie arrastrando a Lenny…**

**Carrie y Lenny estaban vestidos de vampiros…**

**Carrie: falda roja con mayas negras, blusa de tirantes roja y guantes hasta los codos negros, con una capa de los mismos colores, incluyendo también en el atuendo los colmillos y pupilentes negros con una peluca negra.**

**Lenny: Pantalón negro, camisa roja de manga corta con guantes blancos, una capa de rojo y negro, incluyendo los colmillos y los pupilentes rojos además de que se puso una peluca negra.**

Carrie: Ja… con que aquí está Grojtontos  
Corey: Beff –dice con tono seco– que haces aquí?  
Carrie: Es claro por qué Riffin… por la batalla de bandas que nosotras las Newmans ganaremos  
Corey: Estas equivocada, Nosotros los Grojband ganaremos  
Ln, L: Yo soy un chico/ una chica!  
Carrie: –ni se inmuta por el comentario de Lenny– NEWMANS!

Corey: –tampoco se inmuta– GROJBAND!  
Carrie: NEWMANS!  
Corey: GROJBAND!

Carrie: NEWMANS!  
Corey: GROJBAND!

Carrie: NEWMANS!  
Corey: GROJBAND!

Ln y L: CALLENSE!  
Laney: Me tienen harta!  
Lenny: A mí también!

Laney: NO CONCURSARE HASTA QUE DEJEN LA RIÑA DE LAS BANDAS SOLO POR ESTA NOCHE!  
Lenny: YO TAMPOCO LO HARE, HASTA QUE OCURRA LO QUE DIJO LANES!  
Corey: Pero Lanes… espera… PORQUE TU LE DICES LANES?! –dice celoso–

Carrie: A ELLA NO LE PUEDES PONER APODOS! –grita celosa–  
Lenny: Pues que mal Carrie… a menos de que paren esta riña de ustedes por esta noche NO CONCURSARE NI VOLVERE A TOCAS NUNCA! –se va enojado–  
Laney: AL IGUAL QUE YO! –se va igual enojada–  
Ca y C: NO LENS/ LANES! –le gritan a sus bajistas–  
Carrie: Lenny… –corre hacia con Lenny–  
Corey: Laney… –corre hacia con Laney–

**Con Carrie y Lenny…**

Carrie: Por favor Lens, perdóname  
Lenny: Lo haría Carrie pero… sé que no puedes dejar esa riña y poder estar en paz por una noche  
Carrie: Por favor, te prometo dejar la riña y no molestarlos por toda la noche  
Lenny: Bien… pero esta es tu ultima oportunidad  
Carrie: –abraza a Lenny– te quiero Lenny, gracias  
Lenny: –se sonroja– no hay de que Care

**Con Corey y Laney…**

Corey: Lanes…  
Laney: Que te dije Corey?  
Corey: Que no volverías a tocar hasta que dejara la riña que tengo con los Newmans siquiera por esta noche

Laney: Entonces?…

Corey: Por favor Laney, no dejes la nada, no dejes de tocar, haría lo que sea para que nunca te alejaras de mi lado incluso si tengo que ser amigo de Carrie, pero por favor no me abandones…

Laney: –se sonroja y suspira enamorada– Corey… yo nunca te abandonaría –le dice tiernamente–

Corey: Pero tú dijiste…  
Laney: Se lo que dije… pero estaba enojada de que volvieran a pelear y no pararan…. –lo mira seriamente– pero no quiero que se peleen esta noche por esa riña, de acuerdo?  
Corey: Claro! –abraza a Laney– Te quiero mucho Lanes!  
Laney: Jejejeje –le corresponde al abrazo– yo también!

**Pero de repente….**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2: La apuesta y la consecuencia parte 2**

**Pero de repente….**

Presentador: Se están divirtiendo! Que bien… pero eso no es todo ya que en 5 minutos es la guerra de bandas! Mmm… solo son 3 bandas pero aun así la noche es joven! Primeramente los Newmans, después los KILLERS y para finalizar GROJBAND!

Corey: -nervioso- rayos!, todavía nos falta la letra

Laney: No es tan difícil Corey, solo concéntrate…

Corey: Hay que hacer que Trina vuelva a escribir en su diario rápido! Todo el mundo depende de esto!

Laney: Corey…

Corey: Habrá que hacer una broma muy enorme…

Laney: -le da un zape- te me tranquilizas, primero: respira

Corey: -respira- ah

Laney: segundo: Cierra los ojos

Corey: -cierra los ojos- listo

Laney: tercero: ábrelos

**Cuando Corey abrió los ojos vio en las manos de Laney un cuadernito azul con una estrella dorada**

Corey: -agarra el cuaderno- es para mí?

Laney: si, además tiene unas cosas escritas

**Corey la abrió y encontró varias letras de canciones, unas muy buenas y otras espectaculares**

Laney: que te parece?

Corey: Gracias Laney, ahora podremos hacer rock!

¿?: buenas noches

**Los 2 voltearon a ver, era un chico de cabello castaño y ojos azul claro, del tamaño de Corey, este vestía del famoso Jeff the Killer**

¿?: mi nombre es Jeffrey Woods, y al parecer ustedes son Corey Monica Riffin y Laney Peen

Laney: Como…

Jeffrey: Estan en ese cartel –apunta uno a sus espaldas-

Corey: -agarra de la cintura a Laney- y tu viniste a la guerra de bandas?

Jeffrey: Asi es… vengan, les presentare a los chicos

**Corey y Laney siguieron a Jeffrey, al llegar se toparon con una chica de cabello negro con un mechon fuisha y ojos cafes, vestida de vampira, un chico castaño de ojos verdes, vestido de Eyeless Black, un chico parecido a Jeff pero con cabello dorado, vestido de cazador de vampiros al lado de el una chica de cabello negro con ojos azul fuerte, vestida de hanyou.**

Jeffrey: la del mechón fiusha se llama Nancy, el que esta vestido de Eyeless Black se llama James, el que se parece a mi es mi primo Seb, y la chica que esta vestida de hanyou es Kazz

Seb: ustedes son los de Grojband cierto?

Corey: si

Jeffrey: Nosotros somos la banda los KILLERS

Nancy: un momento tu eres la….

James: -le tapa la boca- la bajista de Grojband, Laney Peen, 15 años, un gusto conocerte, perdona por la actitud de mi novia

Laney: descuida y… okey?

Kazz: -la ve detenidamente-

Laney: hola?

Kazz: -sonrie- creo que seremos buenas amigas

Corey: -carga a Laney estilo princesa- bueno si nos disculpan debemos ir a prepararnos ya casi es la batalla de bandas

Jeffrey: nosotros también

**Con esto último Corey saco a Laney de ahí y la llevo donde estaban los demás**

Corey: me dan mala espina

Laney: mmm, creo que ya he visto antes a ese tal Jeffrey

Corey: enserio?

Laney: no lo se con seguridad

Kin: Ya regresamos tortolitos

Kon: y estamos listo para la acción del Rock!

Presentador: AHORA EMPEZAREMOS CON LA BATALLA DE BANDAS!

Todos: WOOOOAHHH!

Presentador: HOY COMO TODOS SABEMOS TOCARAN 3 BANDAS, DEMOS INICIO CON LA PRIMERA QUE ESTA COMPUESTA DE LINDAS CHICAS

Lenny: SOY UN CHICO!

Presentador: perdón…. CON USTEDES LOS NEWMANS

TIK TOK - KESHA

Wake up in the mornin' feelin' like P-Diddy (hey what's up girl)  
Grab my glasses I'm out the door I'm gonna hit the city (let's go)  
Before I leave brush ma teeth with a bottle of Jack  
'Cause when I leave for the night I ain't comin' back

I'm talking pedicure on our toes toes  
Trying on all our clothes clothes  
Boys blowin' up our phones phones

Drop top and playin' our favorite CD's  
Pullin' up to the parties  
Tryna get a little bit tipsy

_[CHORUS]_  
Don't stop, make it pop  
DJ, blow my speakers up  
Tonight, Imma fight  
'Til we see the sunlight  
TiK ToK, on the clock  
But the party don't stop no  
Whoa-oh oh oh  
Whoa-oh oh oh

Don't stop, make it pop  
DJ, blow my speakers up  
Tonight, Imma fight  
'Til we see the sunlight  
TiK ToK, on the clock  
But the party don't stop no  
Whoa-oh oh oh  
Whoa-oh oh oh

Ain't got a care in world, but got plenty of beer  
Ain't got no money in my pocket, but I'm already here  
Now, the dudes are lining up cause they hear we got swagger  
But we kick em to the curb unless they look like Mick Jagger

I'm talkin' bout - everybody getting crunk, crunk  
Boys tryna touch my junk, junk  
Gonna smack him if he getting too drunk, drunk  
Now, now - we goin' 'til they kick us out, out  
Or the police shut us down, down  
Police shut us down, down  
Po-po shut us - (down)-man

_[CHORUS]_  
Don't stop, make it pop  
DJ, blow my speakers up  
Tonight, Imma fight  
'Til we see the sunlight  
TiK ToK, on the clock  
But the party don't stop no  
Whoa-oh oh oh  
Whoa-oh oh oh

Don't stop, make it pop  
DJ, blow my speakers up  
Tonight, Imma fight  
'Til we see the sunlight  
TiK ToK, on the clock  
But the party don't stop no  
Whoa-oh oh oh  
Whoa-oh oh oh

_[BRIDGE]_  
DJ, You build me up  
You break me down  
My heart, it pounds  
Yeah, you got me  
With my hands up  
You got me now  
You got that sound  
Yeah, you got me

You build me up  
You break me down  
My heart, it pounds  
Yeah, you got me  
With my hands up  
Put your hands up  
Put your hands up

Now, the party don't start 'til I walk in

_[CHORUS]_  
Don't stop, make it pop  
DJ, blow my speakers up  
Tonight, Imma fight  
'Til we see the sunlight  
TiK ToK, on the clock  
But the party don't stop no  
Whoa-oh oh oh  
Whoa-oh oh oh

Don't stop, make it pop  
DJ, blow my speakers up  
Tonight, Imma fight  
'Til we see the sunlight  
TiK ToK, on the clock  
But the party don't stop no  
Whoa-oh oh oh  
Whoa-oh oh oh

Presentador: ESO FUE GENIAL… PERO AHORA TOCA EL TURNO DE LOS KILLERS

Jeffrey: -agarra el micrófono- ESTA ES PARA TODAS LAS CHICAS BUENAS!

5SOS – GOOD GIRLS

James: Do da do da da da do do do do

JEFFREY

She's a good girl  
She's Daddy's favourite  
He saved for Harvard  
(He know she'll make it)  
She's good at school  
She's never truant  
She can speak French  
(I think she's fluent)

KAZZ

'Cause every night she studies hard in her room  
(At least that's what her parents assume)  
But she sneaks out the window to meet with her boyfriend  
Here's what she told me the time that I caught 'em

She said to me:  
"Forget what you thought  
'Cause good girls are bad girls that haven't been caught.  
So just turn around and forget what you saw  
'Cause good girls are bad girls that haven't been caught."

Whoa oh oh oh- oh whoa oh  
Good girls are bad girls that haven't been caught  
Whoa oh oh oh- oh whoa oh  
Good girls are bad girls that haven't been caught

She's a good girl  
A straight A student  
She's really into  
All that self-improvement  
I swear she lives in that library  
But if you ask her she'll say  
"That's where you'll find me!"

But if you look then you won't find her there  
She may be clever but she just acts the square  
'Cause in the back of the room where nobody looks  
She'll be with her boyfriend  
She's not reading books!

She said to me:  
"Forget what you thought  
'Cause good girls are bad girls that haven't been caught.  
So just turn around and forget what you saw  
'Cause good girls are bad girls that haven't been caught."

Do do do d-do do do do do do  
Good girls are bad girls and good girls are bad girls  
Do do do d-do do do do do do  
Good girls are bad girls and good girls are bad girls

She's a good girl  
(She's a good girl)  
Hasn't been caught  
(She's a good girl)  
She's a good girl  
(She's a good girl)  
Hasn't been caught... caught... caught... caught... caught... caught... caught... caught...

She said to me:  
"Forget what you thought  
'Cause good girls are bad girls that haven't been caught.  
So just turn around and forget what you saw  
'Cause good girls are bad girls that haven't been caught."

She said to me:  
(She said to me)  
"Forget what you thought  
'Cause good girls are bad girls that haven't been caught.  
So just turn around  
(Just turn around)  
And forget what you saw  
'Cause good girls are bad girls that haven't been caught."

Whoa oh oh oh-oh whoa oh  
Good girls are bad girls that haven't been caught  
Whoa oh oh oh-oh whoa oh  
Good girls are bad girls that haven't been caught  
Whoa oh oh oh- oh whoa oh  
Whoa oh oh- oh oh whoa oh  
Kazz y Jeff: Good girls are bad girls that haven't been caught

Presentador: WOAH! ESTA BANDA SE LUCIO Y HASTA AHORA ESTA ES LA GANADORA, PERO VEAMOS QUE TIENE GROJBAND

Corey: -agarra el micrófono- esta canción es nueva, y fue escrita por nuestra bajista Laney Peen

Todos: WOAH! LANEY

Chico 1: Te amo  
Chico 2: debiste haberte vestido de diablita porque estas ardiente!  
Chico 3: cásate conmigo!

Corey: -tose- ejem… si, Laney la escribió, bueno ahora, Comencemos!


End file.
